Safe harbour
by thisoldlady
Summary: Daryl visits Carol in her house. They are doing stuff. And thangs.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them.**

 **I want to thank all of you for your favs,follows and reviews to my previous stories. It means the world to me to know, there are actually people out there reading my stuff. Thanks!**

When Carol heard the knock on the door, she was annoyed. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Was it so difficult to respect her wish for solitude?

She opened the door and a gasp escaped her. Her trembling hand had to cover her mouth. Tears sprung in her eyes.

It was him. Daryl. Part of her had expected never to see him again. And yet...here he was...handsome as ever...clean. Without his dirty, well~loved angel~wings vest.

They embraced. Tightly. Carol was overwhelmed with emotions. He smelled amazing. Like good old times. Like home. Like Daryl.

He had lost some weight, she could feel it under her trembling fingers. But the well defined muscles were still there.

He tried to break the embrace, to look at her, but Carol refused to let him go. She had to choke back her sobs.

"You found me", she whispered in his chest.

"I'll always find you. No matter where you try to hide, I will always find you." Daryl said determined.

Carol had to close her eyes. The world started to spin around her, she felt her knees buckle. It was too much. He was so close and she loved him so much and he had no idea.

Suddenly Daryl scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the livingroom of her little house in the middle of nowhere. She clung to him and never wanted to let him go. She buried her face in his chest , letting his scent soothe her.

He tenderly laid her down on the worn out cushions of her sofa. ( It seemed a lifetime ago that she sat here reading that cheesy romance novel, now that she had the love of her life kneeling next to her, his fingers gently brushing her tears away.)

She looked in his eyes, blue on blue, her vison blurred with tears, but she could see him smiling. Not just his usual smirk, but a rare, genuine smile. And it was beautiful.

"We have a lot of talking to do" he said, and she snorted. Who had ever thought that Daryl Dixon, the man who used to communicate with grunts and two~word~sentences back at the quarry, wanted to talk. To have an actual conversation.

"But we'll talk later", he continued. "Right now, there is only one thing I have to know." He looked down in her face, in her beautiful eyes, right to her soul. "Do you love me?"

The look in his eyes took her breath away. So full of love and devotion.

"I love you", Daryl said. "More than everything in this fucked up world. You are my reason to go on, day after day. I love you and it took me long enough to realize it.I don't want to live without you and I need to know if there is a chance, that you love me too."

Carols arms twined around his neck, forcing his face close to hers, so close, their breath mingled. " Oh, you silly wonderful man! Of course I love you. I love you more than life itself and I can hardly remember a time I did not love you."

His heart soared and he closed the distance between their lips and for the very first time, they kissed. A chaste kiss at first, but when her tongue traced his bottom lip, he eagerly opened his mouth and they tasted each other. And both of them knew, that would be their last first kiss ever.

Carol played absently with the stands of his hair in his neck. Never she felt so loved, so safe. As long as she was with Daryl, nothing could harm her.

Daryl started to kiss her jaw line, peppered kisses down to her neck. Carol tilted her head, to give him better access.

He sucked and licked, he placed tiny bites and soothed the sting away with his skilled tongue.

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Daryl's hands began to wander, to caress her shoulders, her arms, they ghosted over her breasts. Her breath hitched when his thumbs brushed her hardening nipples.

"Please, I have to feel you. I want you so bad", he whispered huskily, while he started to lift the hem of her tank top, to reveal the creamy white skin of her stomach. Carol's abdominal muscles began to quiver at the first contact of his fingers with her bare skin. She made little whimpering noises and he felt a throbbing in his pants as response to these sounds.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." she rained kisses all over his face, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his lips. These wonderful lips, so gentle and soft.

She often had dreamt of this moment, had it imagined in so many ways, but the reality was so much better. There was no rush, no blind passion, There only was tender touches, deep kisses, sweet words of love.

Slowly they undressed each other and they moaned deeply when their bare chests touched for the first time. Daryl kissed his way down the valley of her breasts. She smelled so good and so familiar and she tasted so good, oh so good. He knew, he would never get tired of her.

Her breasts were small but beautiful, begging to be touched, to be kissed. He let his tongue circle one nipple, sucking it in his hot mouth, while his fingers fondled the other one. She arched in his touch.

He loved the small sounds, she made, her whimpers and hisses, her groans. Her hands stroked his back and for the first time in his life, Daryl didn't care about his scars. He knew for sure, Carol wouldn't judge him, she wouldn't even pity him. He knew, he was safe in her arms and nothing would ever change that. She was his safe harbour.

His fingers started to unzip her trousers and he looked at her questioningly. "You sure?" he asked gingerly.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I trust you. I love you." she reassured him and raised her hips, so he could tug down her jeans.

At this point, Daryl was almost painful hard, to see her in innocent white cotton panties, to see her writhing under him, to see the pink flush in her face, that was fucking unbelievable, it made his dick leaking.

She was the woman of his dreams.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her cotton~covered crotch.

Her smell was intoxicating and he wanted to stay forever. In her house, between her legs.

Carol tugged at his hair " Please...Please... stop teasing..." she panted.

Daryl hooked his fingers under the band of her underwear, dragging it down her beautiful long legs and tossing it away. He could see her juices glistening between her folds, her smell was exhilarating, he couldn't wait to bury himself in her, but he had to taste her first.

Carol was almost embarrassed at how wet she was, but she couldn't help it. Nothing in her life had prepared her for a love like this, a lust like this. Sex with Ed had been unsatisfactory at best, most times it was unpleasant and full of humilation. But this...this was heaven...this was how it was supposed to be.

Daryl parted her slick folds and her hips jerked.

"Beautiful", she heard him mutter and than she felt his tongue and cried out. Her grip on this hair became almost painful, but that was a welcoming distraction for Daryl, since he was about to blow his load. She tasted like honey and he was addicted from the very first lick. Slowly he let his flat tongue glide through her folds, savouring her taste. He dipped the tip of his tongue in her entrance. Her legs started to tremble and he had to use one hand to hold her still. He let the index finger of his other hand penetrate her, while his tongue caressed her clit, running over it , curling around it, he picked up his pace, let his tongue flicker over it, while his finger curled inside her.

Carol screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

A rush of new wetness flooded his mouth and he loved every moment .

He never had a woman, he cared about. Random fucks without any meaning. But this was Carol. The woman, he loved. He was the one to make her feel good. And that made him proud.

While Carol tried to catch her breath, Daryl rushed out of his last garments.

He crawled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses on this way up. Carol looked at him with lust~lidded eyes and welcomed him with a sensual, deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and that was a huge turn on for her. She hadn't expected that.

He settled his body between her legs and let his leaking member slowly entering her.

Shit...Holy shit...He'd died or he dreamt. No way this heavenly feeling could be real. She was wet and hot and tight and Daryl couldn't remember anything so good in his entire life.

They both needed some time to adjust, but soon they started to move, in this ancient dance of love, slow and sensual, savouring every moment. They kissed in the rhythm they fucked and it was pure bliss.

When Carol felt another orgasm approach, she closed her eyes, but Daryl pleaded "Please let them open, I want to see you, when you come!"

She encircled his hips with her legs, her hands clutching his ass in the urge to get him closer. She arched in his touches, bit in his shoulders to stifle her moans but she didn't close her eyes.

They fell over the edge, one after the other, their gazes locked, lost in each other.

It was sweet and tender and loving and the fulfilling of dreams, they didn't even know, they had.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Somehow they ended on the floor, limbs entangled, naked on a makeshift bed of blankets and cushions. The sweat on their bodies was slowly drying. Carol sighed and smiled in Daryls skin. It was so good to feel something.

Gentle fingers were stroking her hair and she looked up.

His face held a serious expression.

" Why did you go?" he asked with a crackling voice. He looked so sad.

Like a lost boy.

It nearly broke her heart.

How deeply she wished, she could avoid this conversation.

How could she made him understand, when she still had difficulties to explain it to herself.

There were so many reasons.

How could she explain the emtiness inside of her, since Sophia was ripped away from her.

The hollow feeling inside of her, since Mika was killed and she had to kill Lizzie.

All her precious girls, precious lifes.

She couldn't protect them and that was eating her alive.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep them safe.

She failed.

"I had to. Because I love you. All of you. You are my family. And I just couldn't do it anymore. Hide... Kill... Run... Kill. No matter, where we are, what we do, what we feel. In the end, it's always killing. Killing the mad men. Killing the sick. Killing men, women, children. Take lifes, to protect what is ours. I once was a meek housewife, too scared to leave an abusive husband. Than I became a fighter, a killer, a survivor. I killed everyone, who was a threat to the ones, I love. I had to loose my beloved daughter to become the woman, who could have protect her.

But every act of killing killed a part of my soul, too. I felt, like my humanity was ripped away from me, piece by piece, with every dead body on my way.

And all those deads weight heavy on my soul.

I was lost, like in a labyrinth. I didn't know, where to go. What to do.

I tried.

And I can't do it anymore. I can't cope with all the hate, the constant fear. I can't kill anymore, and I won't do it anymore. Not for me. Not for you. Not for the ones, I love."

Tears shone in her beautiful, soulful eyes.

He snorted. "Bullshit! Your humanity is still there. You are still the caring, loving woman I've known since the quarry."

"I've changed so much!"

" We all changed so much. Hell, the world changed. And we had to adapt to this new world. You grew stronger every day. It was amazing to watch your transformance from the battered, weak housewife to the warrior queen, dealing with the Wolves in Alexandria, taking out those cannibals at Terminus. Hell, these days you would castrate Ed without hesitation if he put his abusive hands on you."

"That's true. But not funny. I don't want to kill. I need a break. Room to breath. Time to heal. I don't know, what I need exactly. But I do know, I can't continue like that. I was about to reach my breaking point. And this is my place of retreat. Kind of safe harbour."

"I came back and you were gone! You just disappeared. Left. Me. Alone. I always thought, we had this 'special thing' friendship."

"Oh, Pookie, we'll always have this 'special thing' . Look at us." Carol teased and threw her naked, long leg over his, pressing her hot pussy against his tigh.

Daryl groaned " Don't distract me! We have a serious talk here."

They kissed, deep and passionate.

" The Saviours? Did they come back? Is everybody ok at home?" Carol asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer but detemined to know.

Daryl lowered his eyes in shame. She had been so vulnerable when she talked about her breaking point. The news about Glenn and Abraham surely would break her. And he couldn't do that, he had to protect her, and so he decided to lie to her.

"They came back, Rick and Negan made a deal, just like the Kingdom. And yes, everybody is ok."

Her smile was absolutely breathtaking. He craved to see it every single day of his miserable life. He wanted to be with her everyday, making love to her from now to eternity.

War sucks! he thought and started to kiss her again.

Carol was lost in his kiss. The way Daryls tongue caressed hers made her breathless. It was tender and soft and she wanted more. The kiss deepend, he ecclected a whimper from her as he started to kiss a way down her neck. Her fingers gently fondled Daryls chest, she smiled in the kiss, when she heard him groaning.

She felt scars under her fingertips, old and faded, reminders of his dad's cruelty. At his side, a mark of one of his own bolts. Carol began to kiss this scar, this was a scar of hope and love.

" I'm so sorry, I couldn't find her for you" he softly whispered

"You didn't give up on her. And that meant the world for me. You did more for her (and for me) in a few days than her daddy did in her life." was her reply.

There were more marks on Daryls body, angry, red and new ones. Unfamiliar to her.

" What happened?" she asked coriously.

" Some fights", he answered casually and a small voice inside of him screamed 'lie!'. But what could he do? All he wanted was to keep her safe. And when she knew what happened to him, she would join the war and that was not an option! She would want to kill Negan and Dwight and all the others. The war would become her path of revange. That was too dangerous.

He was responsible for the death of Beth, for the death of Denise and of course for the death of Glenn. Damn, he didn't want to be responsible for the death of Carol. No way!

She was the one good thing in his shitty life and he would die to protect her. So...who cares for some lies!

He leaned on his elbows and smirked "What about dinner. Do I have to be a king or something to get some food here?"

And again she smiled at him.

"I'll cook you something. But first, I'm in the mood for an appetizer!" With that, she trailed kisses over his body, lapping his nipples, watching him shiver, kissing around his belly button, following his happy trail with hot, open mouth kisses, feeling his abs quivering. His dick stood hard, proud and beautiful, begging for attention.

"Carol, you don't have to ..." he began as she arrived at her destination. She placed a small, chaste kiss on the top of his head and he was beyond words. He was reduced to a whimpering, struggling, sweating mess. And he loved every second of it.

She caressed the tip of Daryls cock with kitten~like licks, trailed small kisses all across his shaft, clearly enjoying the smooth, velvety texture of him. Carol started at the base, running her tongue along the underside , made one long, slow lick from the balls to the tip, before sucking the head fully in her mouth. Daryl groaned in pleasure. She teased him, nuzzled his groin, letting her fingernails rail across the flesh of his tighs. Finally Carol sucked as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, lapping him, swirling her tongue around his tip. She wrapped one hand around his base to make sure his entire length was stimulated. Her other hand caressed his balls.

Daryl made small, helpless noises and tried to push her away, but Carol held him in place, softly humming around him. Daryls hot cum hit the back of her throat. Carol swallowed it down untill Daryl laid sprawled and spent on the blankets of their makeshift bed, eyes closed. Carol loved the stunned expression on his face. He ran a shaky hand across his face and tried to catch his breath.

"You're good?" she asked gingerly.

"Never better" he answered, placing a thumb under Carols chin as he leaned down to give her a deep kiss, hungry for more. But not for food...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don** ´ **t own them!**

Chapter 3

His body hummed, the blood was singing in his veins, every nerve in his body was on fire.

In spite of his powerful orgasm just a few minutes ago, Daryl felt a stirring in his groin again. He wasn`t young anymore, but he recovered soon. Praise the Lord.

Kissing Carol, letting his hands roam over her gorgous body, feeling her hands and lips on his skin, it made him craving for more.

Now, that he had had a taste of her, he wanted more...more...more.

He wanted all. All that she could give. And he didn`t want to let her go. Never.

Their kisses became more urgent, deeper and Carols delicate fingers stroked him to full hardness again. Daryl couldn´t wait, to be inside of her again. He wanted to dive in deep blue water (deep and endless and full of wonders, like Carols beautiful eyes!) and never come up for air again.

With one hard thrust he buried himself into Carol. Up to the hilt. Her slick channel welcoming him.

The air was chilly, the fire forgotten, hours ago, but their bodies were covered in sweat. Both of them were panting.

They needed to bo close to another. Closer than ever before.

It was impossible to say, were Daryl`s skin ended and Carol`s began.

They were one.

Daryl felt the need to claim her (damn`d Joe!), to mark her as his.

He pounced into her in a maddening pace, harder, faster than before. He wanted to reach places in her nobody ever reached before. Her hips met every of his thrusts`, their rhythm was intense, yet beautiful.

"More!" she panted, her breath hot against his throat. She wrapped her long legs around him, her heels pushing his ass further into her.

He came up on his knees, lifted her hips and slammed into her.

She arched into his touch, this time there was no sweetness nor tenderness, it was fucking, claiming, mating.

Carol reached her peak with a sharp cry on her lips, Daryl followed moments later.

Carol felt boneless, out of breath...utterly happy.

She knew, he had to go, go to a war, that wasn`t hers anymore. And that was OK for her.

She was struggeling with her former decissions and still needed time to heal.

But now she was aware of the certainty of Daryl`s love.

There was hope. For the first time in ages, she felt a spark of hope.

Maybe everything would turn out okay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later, they prepared some food...together.

They ate...together.

It was a domestic scene, like from an old movie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And when Daryl took his backpack and his crossbow and kissed her like she never was kissed before, it didn`t feel like a goodbye for both of them. It felt like a promise, like an oath.

He walked out of the door, turned around - and ran into Carol`s arms again. Holding her, never wanting to let her go. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, took a deep breath - and walked away.

"Watch out for yourself", he said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

How often can you say goodbye to those you love?


End file.
